


Before the Full Moon

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “You’re a little late tonight.”





	Before the Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> For the [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) prompt: AU-fantasy.

Maryse gave a heavy sigh as she looked through yet another Potion essay and set down her quill so she could stretch. It was going on ten o’clock and Maryse only had about ten more essays to grade, but she knew it would most likely take her at least another half an hour to finish. 

There was a knock on the door and she looked up as Luke poked his head in. “Is this a bad time?”

Maryse shook her head and pushed the essays aside. She could finish grading them tomorrow night, she really needed some sleep. “Come on in, I have your potion ready,” She said, standing up and walking over to the small cauldron simmering in the corner of the room. She grabbed a goblet and carefully poured some of the Wolfsbane potion into it before handing it over. “You’re a little late tonight.”

“A student decided it would be funny to release some pixies on the third floor, so I was helping round them up,” Luke said, grimacing as he drank the potion. “I didn’t realize it was as late as it was until we had gotten them all caged up, well, most of them. I think a couple may have escaped into other parts of the castle.”

“Oh that sounds awful.”

“Oh it was,” Luke said. “And Alec is very unhappy. The third floor ended up being a complete mess, and I tried to help but Alec shooed me away so I could come here. I would have pushed, but Alec insisted there were plenty of people around and I needed to make sure I took my potion.”

“He’s just being cautious, he fought hard for werewolves be accepted at Hogwarts and unfortunately there are a lot of people in the Ministry waiting for the opportunity to dismiss him as Headmaster because of it,” Maryse said. 

“He’s one of the best headmasters Hogwarts has seen in a long time, they would be fools to dismiss him.”

Maryse nodded. “Did they manage to catch who released the pixies?”

Luke shook his head. “No, but we’re working on it. Just be glad you were here in the dungeons. It was just utter chaos.”

“Pixies will do that,” Maryse said, leaning against her desk and looking up at Luke. “Is your office ready for the full moon tomorrow?”

Luke nodded. “Nice and secure. I should sleep right through the next three nights just like last time. The other wolves have come in for their potions, right?”

“They have,” Maryse replied. “You were the last one I was waiting for.”

“Good. I don’t want a repeat of the beginning of the year.”

“Classes had just started, it’s understandable.”

“I know, but I still worry about the others.” He finished his goblet and set it down on the table. “I hate to cut this short, but I have several essays that I’m behind on grading.”

Maryse chuckled softly and gestured to the stack on her desk. “I’m just as behind.”

“I’ll let you get back to that. See you tomorrow, Maryse.”

“Lucian?”

“Yes?”

“Next weekend, would you perhaps join me for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?”

Luke smiled and nodded. “I would love to. Goodnight, Maryse.”

“Goodnight, Lucian.”


End file.
